


The Internet Is Not Just For Porn [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is Sherlock's internet boyfriend - from CANADA.</p>
<p>No one thinks he's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Is Not Just For Porn [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Internet Is Not Just For Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304382) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



This is a podfic recording of cyerus' The Internet Is Not Just For Porn. The file is an mp3, but just drop a comment if you'd like me to upload it in a different format. Comments and criticism are always welcome. Thanks!

[Download here](https://docs.google.com/open?id=0BycRCwhuoiZBRlgxc1V4bEFzbzg)


End file.
